The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
by Kibahina11
Summary: Based on the coolest game ever! But Link finds love with his long time best friend, Mistique! Will they fall for each other? And how will the ending change?
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Once, long ago in the Kingdom of Hyrule, there existed a power that many thought was evil and would one day bring the destruction of their world. Only the Goddesses, the ruler of Hyrule, the Hero, and the Maiden of the Triforce could handle it. This power was kept by Twili people that lived in the Twilight realm. The Goddesses let the Twili keep the power since shadow was part of their world and not meant to be in the world of light. The only way anyone could enter the Twilight realm, was through the Shadow Mirror that was kept in the Gerudo Desert prison, only holding the most dangerous criminals in all the land.

But one day, the Sages that guarded the prison, made a peril mistake. A criminal that robbed not just gold, but power, led gangs of many villains and tried to kidnap the ruler of Hyrule was sentenced to death and the Sages chained him up against the Mirror ready to execute him. As one of the Sages got the sword ready, he plunged it at the criminal's chest killing him. But what seemed seconds after he died, his right hand began glowing with the Triforce triangle and he lived again! The Sages panicked as they realized that he was chosen by the Goddesses to have that power. The criminal took out the sword from his chest revealing the mark where the sword struck him and killed one of the Sages. Immediately, the Sages opened the Mirror and send him to the Twilight realm.

They were able to warn the Goddesses that he may soon bring chaos to the world of Light. The Goddesses called upon the Hero to save Hyrule from destruction. He was to stop the criminal from rising to power and bring peace to the world. The Goddesses called the Maiden of the Triforce, who guarded the power, to join and help the Hero on his journey. The Maiden's mark was the Triforce as well, but she represented all four pieces of it: Power, Wisdom, Courage, and Beauty. On their journey, the Hero and the Maiden became friends quickly, and began to fall in love with each other.

The Goddesses granted them the power to turn into divne beasts, as the Twili said. They could take the shape of wolves and attack unsuspecting enemies from anywhere that they see. In the Twilight realm, the two heroes were begged by the Twili to stop this evil man from taking their power. In the form of their wolf selves, the Hero and the Maiden attacked the criminal until he was weak enough, to attack with the Master Swords. But he began to leave the realm to go to Hyrule castle where his new power would bring destruction.

When they chased this evil man running away from the Twilight realm to Hyrule Castle, thinking that they may have to sacrifice themselves, to save the world, both the Hero and the Maiden confessed their love to one another and fought for the safety of Hyrule. The power in them both was let out when they confessed their love, and using the Master Swords, and the ruler of Hyrule using the Light Arrows, they finished off the villain and brought peace to the land of Hyrule once more.

The Goddesses knew that history may repeat itself one day, so they kept the power safe till the day it may be released again. The Hero and the Maiden were able to stay together and guarded the Kingdom of Hyrule on their many journeys. The Goddesses warned the Spirits to be careful over the decades of the Shadow Power and know who the Hero and The Maiden would be so they may be able to help them on their journey once again and save the world from the destruction.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the Faron Woods there was a village by the name of Ordon. It was a peaceful and quiet little village with no worries. But as the evil endangering the world slowly crept up to it, the village was all about to change. The village held the two heroes of the legend, The Hero and The Maiden of the Triforce. Those two heroes wre named Link and Mistique... Soon they both were to realize what their fate was going to become one day.

The Hero, Link stared out to the glistening Faron Pond while the sunset began not yet realizng the fate of the world lay in their hands. It had been a hard day at the ranch and he wanted to relax a bit from all the work at the ranch that day. But wiht his good friend Russl at his side, he felt less exhauted.

Link was a ranchhand at the Ordon Ranch and Russl was a swordsman. Link admired his skills and wanted to be the best swordsman in all of the Ordon Village. Russl taught Link all the moves he knew from all his training with a secret group that protected Hyrule in times of crisis. Link pawned to someday join that group and always try his best to be a great swordsman like Russl is.

"This is what that world must always look like," Russl started. "How those Twili feel... Between the darkness, and the light. It's a kind of depressing feeling that some feel. Sometimes, it just reminds you of being trapped in this...part of the day, and never get the chance to experience the warmth of the light... And always living in some kind of fear, afraid to wonder how that light feels, and not near it somehow..."

"That's how I feel..." he continued. "I feel uneasy about this world now. I am thinking very much something bad is going to happen soon, and that we will be in danger. I also know that sometimes, I'm not suited anymore to battle or take long journies out this village anymore... I have a family to look after now, and they are the most important thing to me even though I want to protect the world for them. It is just I feel...I need to stay here and watch over them while someone who has yearned for an adventure, goes in my place to the Kingdom of Hyrule..."

"Link you really want to have an adventure from this tiny village don't you?" Russl said looking at Link in the eye. Link nodded and suddenly felt curious. _Was_ Russl going to ask him to join him on his journey?

"You have...never been to Hyrule right?" Russl asked Link, finishing his speech.

Link nodded and his mind buzzed with visions of him journeying to Hyrule on his own adventure. He felt a rush of excitement inside of him. Not only that, but he imagined himself like the hero in the legend, defending Hyrule from the evil that was against it.

"Then I feel you should have the chance to go. I will talk to Bo about this matter and I believe strongly that he will let you go," Russl said. "Hey you might even meet with Princess Zelda herself!" he added laughing.

"Oh thanks a lot Russl, I mean it. You've been like a father to me since I came to this village. I won't let you down. I swear it," Link said with a beaming look.

Feeling time went by a little too fast, they packed up their things and put the wood they collected on Link's horse Epona and left. They had a silent, but peaceful walk to Link's house and both seemed relaxed. As Link went inside his house, Fado, the ranch owner came an called for him and Mistique, to round up the goats, for they wre being restless against him. Link went outside and searched for Epond and she was nowhere to be found. He wondered she coud be and finally firgured it out. Headed to the Ordon Pond knowing it was Epona's favorite spot.

He finally got there and as he went through the gates, his heart hammered wildly and a heat crawled its way up his face. His best friend ever since childhood, and the Maiden of the Triforce, Mistique was with Epona and Helio, her horse. Milly was singing beautifully, and along with her long, shiny black hair rippling down, her grey eyes twinkling, and the way she was treating Epona and Helio gently, made her look like a goddess in a painting. She had her usual clothes on: Knee length white shorts, and a dark blue sleveless blouse on. Link was still in awe until Mistique greeted him.

"Hey Link, I was just combing Epona and Helio, I hope you didn't mind," Mistique said smiling.

"N-no, it's alright," Link said stammering slightly while blushing furiously.

She giggled and gave Link her radiant smile that made him melt away even more. Link couldn't believe this beautiful girl right here was his best friend. He longed to be something more than just friends with her, but knew it wasn't meant to be. She just felt friendly towards him and nothing else. He still remembered the day they had met, even though it was eleven years ago. Link couldn't believe he always gotten so shy around her since then... Even when they were so little...

-**_Flashback_**-

_Link was only a small six year old child and all he wanted to do was explore the whole world around him. He ran out of the village and went on to explore the Ordon pond and nothing more because of those gates blocking the bridge. Link continued to run with all his might slicing away with is toy sword, but just then, he heard something... It was a voice singing... It sounded so beautiful, that he thought only a fairy would produce such a sound... Then as Link entered, he saw her... A girl that was very pretty with long black hair, and shiny skin, ran around splashing the water and singing a song at the same time... This made Link blush and gape at this mysterious girl, but she quickly stopped as she noticed Link._

_She smiled sweetly at Link and said, "Hello, my name is Mistique."_

_Trying not to make a fool out of himself as he looked at her big grey eyes, Link said, "H-hello... I-I'm Link. Nice t-to meet y-y-you!"_

_Mistique giggle and when Link asked her how did she found this place, she was saddened... She told of how a team of rouge bandits that had strange features of warthohgs, came and killed the entire village. Even her own parents... They told her to run and that they will catch up later as soon as the bandits left. But young as she was, Mistique knew the worse and never saw her parents. She also told Link of how she had to climb the gates from the bridges and gotten to this pond. She spend the night in here crying herself to sleep, grieving for her parents and fearing for her life. _

_Link felt sympathetic for her, but was surprised as she put on a big grin and said, "But as much as I miss all my friends and family, I know my parents wouldn't want me to be and scared. They would've wanted me to keep on going strong and try my best to be happy!"_

_He felt amazed at how strong this girl was. LInk returned the grin and asked her if she would like to stay with him at the village. Mistique was shocked by the knews, but agreed happily. Everybody in the village warmly welcomed her like a close family member, and Mistique was able to stay with Link at his house. And though he kept denying it all these years, Link knew he had always loved Mistique..._

-**_End_**-

"Link, I think we need to go to Fado," Mistique said. "I heard him yelling all the way over here."

"Oh yeah! Let's go," Link said smiling at his dear friend.

They each got on their horses and prepared for the last task of the day. He watched as she got on Helio, the golden horse with its dark mane, and rode off, with Link and Epona trailing behind. He smiled, but his problem of denying his feelings came...

_Why do you have feelings for her? She's your best friend! _he thought to himself.

Yeah, well maybe she has feelings for me too! he whispered, arguing back.

_Mistique will freak out if you tell her! Just get over it!_

I'm not stupid! I'm not even sure if I'm going to tell her...

Link couldn't accept that his feelings for Mistique were true... He thought of it really romantic liking his best friend. But it also meant ruining his friendship with Mistique, if he should ever tell her.

After a moment of struggling with himself, they had arrived at the ranch. Link immediately got off Epona first to be a gentleman and helped Mistique get off Helio. Fado then came to them with relief and went to the explaining of the task. Though Link and Mistique knew this by heart, they listened. As Link dozed off, he looked at Mistique's right hand, noticing the triforce birthmark she had was similar to his birthmark on same hand. Whenever Link had the courage to get Mistique's right hand with his, a warm sensation went through them both, but neither really understood what that feeling was.

Once Fado finished explaining, Link and Mistique were put to work rounding up the Ordon goats. The sunset was barely half way down after they had finished rounding up the goats.

"Oh you guys are such hard workers!" Fado exclaimed before Link or Mistique could say goodbye. "I will always be proud of you two. I wouldn't even be surprised if you two were chosen to lead this village someday," Fado added with the same proud gesture Russl had given Link and making the two blush. "I'm goin' to give y'all the rest o' the day of tomorrow though... Oh and Mistique, I also know you'll be able to handle this stuff by yourself when Link will go on the journey-"

"_You're going on the journey? _I thought Russl was going!" Mistique cried out interrupting Fado. "But-but-I won't have time to say 'bye to you! Why didn't you tell me?" Mistique said a little upset.

"Mistique! Calm down! I'll still be here for the whole day tomorrow!" Link said quickly."You need to be here to help out everyone!" he added.

Fado muttered some excuse to leave the two of them and ran to the barn.

"Look, I'll just convince Russl to let you come with me on the journey," Link said without thinking. "I also really want you to come with me even though I just found out I'm going today," he added quietly.

Mistique, who was still a little upset, gasped with surprise . "You'll convince Russl, just to get _me _to go on the journey with _you_?" Mistique said beaming at Link with a glowing look. "But I'm no good with swords! I barely know a bit of self defense!" she said with a disappointed look on her face.

"You know how to use swords Mistique! I've seen you handle the swords Russl lends me! He even teaches you just as much as he teaches me!" Link told her. "You're really good at it...Really..." he added shyly.

Mistique blinked at Link, then as he looked down, she went up to him and gave him a rib breaking hug. Link's eyes widened as he felt her arms around him, but he smiled and returned the hug.

"M-Mistique?" Link stammered after awhile together.

"Link you're such an amazing friend! Thanks for letting me go with you with you," she replied.

Link's face brightened greatly as he looked down at his beautiful best friend and said, "Well, all I know is you want to get out of this village life for a moment and go on to explore the whole world out there..."

After a silent moment, both let let go of each other, and blushing light shades of pink. Mistique suggested that they should head back home now and Link agreed but couldn't stop grinning at Mistique making her blush even more.

As they walked down the path leading to the village, they encountered their good friend since childhood, Illia. They greeted her and as they talked, Link told her of the journey he and Mistique were going to be taking in two days. Illia blinked in surprise and sighed rather sadly.

"I should have known this was going to happen soon," she said looking at them both. "I knew one day, both of you were going to go on an adventure someday... But I'm glad you guys are going. This will make you very happy, and...I'll miss you too," Illia finished.

"Oh we'll miss you too Illia. Just don't worry about us okay? We'll be fine," Link told Illia reassuringly. She smiled at him and gave Link a hug.

**Mistique's POV:**

Mistique fidgeted uncomfortably as she watched Link and Illia hug. A twinge inside her was saying she was feeling jealousy at that point. She did _not _want to feel this... Mistique knew she had always loved Link since the day he took her in to his home. But she was nowhere near prepared to confess to Link her true feelings, and also did not want to ruin their true friendship... She felt afraid, and didn't even know how to tell Link all she felt for him. But Mistique couldn't help herself; other than Link being a nice fellow, he was very handsome. He had a nice tan to his skin, dark wavy hair, and his eyes were what drove Mistique crazy. Link's eyes were dark blue and had this intense and wild feature in them, that were just like a fierce wolf...

**Link's POV:**

Link hugged Illia and wished inside, it was Mistique who he was hugging instead. On the inside, though everyday he denied it, he already knew how much he loved Mistique... And Link knew it wasn't just cause of her sweet personality; she was very beautiful on the outside as well. Other than her long black hair, and her well built body, her eyes were what made Link melt with desire... Those twinkling grey eyes, were gentle but showed the determination of a courageous wolf ready to hunt... He gave an unnoticable sigh, and longed to someday confess to Mistique his true feelings...

Illia let go of Link and went to give Mistique the same warm and freindly hug. After many reassuirng advice towards Illia, the three of them departed to their homes to rest for the night of this long day.

Once they got home, the two ranch hands left their horses in a small opening next to their house so Epona and Helio could be resting. After making sure they were comfortable, Link and Mistique climbed up the ladder that lead to the house they lived in.

"Well Link," Mistique said as they went inside. "I think I'm going to bed now. I'm really tired and I want to get a goodnight's sleep since we have a day off tomorrow." Mistique yawned a little and Link laughed.

"Yeah, I think I will too... It was an exhausting day.." he replied.

Mistique smiled, and went up to Link and gave him another hug and said, "Thank you so much for letting me go with you Link..."

He smiled, felt a little warmth on his face, and said, "You're welcome Mistique... I know I'll be able to convince Russl to let you come with me. He'll know I'll want my best friend by my side, and will want some of the adventure that I'm going to have."

"Yeah... Best friend... Adventure..." Mistique said frowning at the word "best friend".

After the hug was broken, and they said goodnight, Link climbed up the ladder to his bed and Mistique went to her bed by the basement hole, and both layed there thinking...

They both thought of a plan in secrecy. Once they departed on the journey, and a bit of time has passed, both thought it would be the perfect time to confess their love to one another in the perfect spot, at the perfect time. The two heroes smiled at the plan that they both "secretly" planned and prayed to the Gods it would work out and they will be able to be together forever...

Not only were they were going to have an adventure traveling to Hyrule, but hopefully if the plan worked out, they might just end up together after all these years. Neither knew that they were thinking the same thing, but that was enough of thinking for today...

Their eyelids felt heavy, and slowly drooped down to close their eyes. Sleep took over them, unaware that they had asked more than what they bargained for on the kind of adventure they will be having in a couple of days... But neither of the two heroes knew, as they wandered off in the lands of their own dreams, that this may be one of the last times, they may ever have a comfortable sleep for a long time...


	3. Chapter 3

When morning came, Link and Mistique were woken up by the village children's laughter and chatter. Link got up from bed and looked out the window and he was later joined by Mistique at his side looking out the window. They saw the children and they smiled. Mistique and Link, especially Link, were very popular among the children; they showed them their amazing skills that struck awe in the children.

"Hey you guys! Come on out! It's already morning!" one of the village children, Talo, cried out.

"Yeah you guys! Come with us please!" pleaded Beth to Link and Mistique.

"Yeah we want you guys out here with us..." muttered Malo, Talo's younger brother.

Link and Mistique smiled at them. They quickly ate their breakfeast, put on their shoes and went outside. Outside, Link and Mistique caught the children arguing about the slingshot for display at Beth's parents' store. That slingshot toy seemed very popular among them for them to be fighting about.

"Please Beth! Can't you sneak in there and let us borrow it? Just for five minutes, I swear it!" Talo begged to Beth.

"NO! If you want the slingshot, try to save your own allowances," Beth replied back exasperatedly to Talo. "Or better yet, combine both of your allowances, and you two can share the slingshot together!" she cried out again.

"At what we're getting for allowances, it'll take six months for us to buy it..." Malo muttered.

Talo was a ten year old with light brown eyes, dark spiky hair and light skin and his face always read mischief, and adventure. Malo, his younger brother, had the features of a growing toddler; his shortness also caused his appearance to look young, and his face always read business. Beth had curled dark blond hair, big light blue eyes and they always had a sweet look in them.

They barely noticed Mistique and Link watching their argument as they joined them after climbing down the ladder from Link and Mistique's house. From what Link could tell, the slingshot cost thirty rupees and the children didn't have that much money that they could use to buy it. Mistique glanced at Link, and he immediately knew that look; She wanted to buy the slingshot so, like showing off their skills with swords, Mistique and Link could show off their slingshot skills.

"Hey you guys, do you think _you _could buy it? Maybe you have thirty rupees!" Talo cried out.

"Or maybe _we_ could have the money for ourselves..." Malo muttered.

"Oh shut it! Both of you two! Link and Mistique probably have more important things to do than listen to us argue," Beth said to Talo and Malo. "They are_ much _more mature than both of you two, and my parents combined at a fancy dinner party."  
Mistique giggled slightly and noticed Colin, another of the village children, standing beside Epona and Helio at the small opening beside Link and Mistique's house that they left them in the night before.

Both of them walked over to Colin to say good morning to him. Link wasn't being selfish, but he knew that like the other village children, he was a role model to Colin. Since his father is Russl, Colin had always watched Link and Mistique train since the moment Russl started to teach them. Ever since, Colin had always wanted to be like Link. Colin resembled his mother much, now that Link thought about it. Short light blond hair, big dark blue eyes, and light skin with a shy and timid face. "Hi you guys..." Colin said.

"Hey Colin! What's up?" Link asked.

"I'm just here..." Colin replied stroking Epona gently.

"Colin where's your dad? We wanna talk to him!" Link asked as he remembered. Mistique glanced at Link and beamed at him.

"He's still at home... He might be practicing with his skills." Colin said a little quietly.

Both Mistique and Link exchanged looks of eagerness, thanked Colin and left to the village. Mistique was rather happy as they went looking for Russl. She was not only planning on what to bring on the journey, she was also planning on how she might tell Link her true feelings about him. Mistique was already hoping time was rushing by so tomorrow could come.

Link seemed to be thinking the same things as Mistique was thinking. He was just as eager as her. Sadly, neither knew how to read minds, or knew that both were thinking the same thing. While Link's thoughts were still in mind they found Rusl practicing. Mistique eagerly ran up to him, Link followed and he asked, "Hey Rusl. Uuumm, i was wondering if...Milly could come with me to Hyrule?"

Rusl looked slightly surprised at Link's question but returned a smile, laughed and said, "Actually, I was gonna go look for you guys to ask you the same thing."

Both Link and Mistique couldn't help but to look eager, excited, and happy. Rusl laughed and smiled at them and explained he had to go to finishing up one of his jobs and must not delay. He said goodbye and left to his shed in the Faron Woods up the small hill above the pond. But after he left, Mistique barged at Link and gave him a hug. Link was so surprised that he seem to have forgotten the reason why Miatique was hugging him.

After they broke apart, Link seemed to wonder if this was the real thing and not some dream and he was still asleep. Mistique looked very enthusiastic about the good news and Link knew her mind was racing with the thought of adventure.

They left Rusl's house and found his wife, Uli, by the stream looking both confused and lost. Wondering what could've happened, Link and Mistique walked towards her. Uli didn't notice them at first but after a few mutterings to herself, she turned around and greeted them.

"Oh hello there," Uli greeted. "I've been here awhile and I can't seem to find the baby cradle Rusl and Colin made for my future newborn child." Uli looked a bit sad when she said this.

Feeling quite sorry (especially since Uli is pregnant and is almost going to have her child), Link and Mistique asked her; "Would you like us to help you find it?"

Uli beamed at them warmly and thanked them. She told them to look in the flowing stream that went into a pool sized river and that was where maybe the cradle was at floating. While Mistique was listening to Uli talk on about feeling bad that Rusl made this cradle for no good reason because it was forever lost, Link looked towards the hills making an opening in the river, where there was a standing rock that had the surface of a perfect circle as if it was waiting for the Hero to stand on it. What he saw standing on it seemed very hilarious and he suddenly laughed out loud. Slightly startled, Uli and Mistique turned and eyed him curiously. Link excused himself and Mistique and left to go find the cradle.

"What happened to you right now?" Mistique asked. "What did you see?"

Link pointed towards the opening and Mistique laughed also and said, "Wow. I've never seen that. I think that's really cute in a funny way!"

"Yeah that's what I thought too!" Link added. "So what do you think we should do?"

What was on the rock was a female monkey with a rose on its head leaping around holding up Uli's baby cradle as if it was trying to show everyone she had found it. It seemed quite amusing and both Link and Mistique couldn't help but to roar with laughter at the monkey.

"I don't know Link," Mistique said. "I mean we aren't going to hurt her, are we?" she added.

Link looked around, grinned and exclaimed, "I got an idea!"

"What's your idea?"

He pointed at a square boulder. "Do you see where Talo's dad is standing? Well, on that big boulder, I've seen reeds which you can use to summon hawks," Link explained. "Let's get on that rock, get a reed and blow on it and we'll send the hawk to get the cradle from the monkey since we can't climb up the odd shaped rock she's on," he finished.

Mistique looked at him with admiration, gave the smile Link loved so much and said, "Hey great idea! You're a really quick thinker!"

Link started blushing madly but managed to smile back and thank her. He couldn't help it ever since she had given him that smile that won his heart.

Mistique looked at Link shyly; The compliment she had just given him had come out her mouth without thought. She felt her face warm up a bit, but continued to look at Link thoughtfully until he broke the silence.

"We need to get on the boulder," he said. Mistique shook her head back to focus, and agreed. Link got on the boulder and helped Mistique, and as they grabbed hands, the strange light glistened and grew warm. Link continued to help Mistique up, and the light continued to grow and warm up even more, and thankfully, just as Mistique had just gotten up, they had let go hands and the light and its warmth stopped.

"Ouch! I can't understand why that happens to us," Mistique said rubbing her left hand. "Maybe we're meant to rescue baby cradles from monkeys!" she laughed.

"Ha! Yeah we're two great heroes then!" Link replied laughing.

"Oh hey you guys," said a familiar voice.

Both Link and Mistique looked around around and saw Talo and Malo's father, Jaggle. He had gotten up to greet them both. He wasn't a really muscular man, but he had some muscles. His dark hair was curly in a weird style, along with his beard, and was sweaty at times since he had to work outside his house as a carpenter.

"So I see you guys are trying to get Uli's baby cradle back from the monkey," he said looking to where the monkey was at. "If you're gonna use the hawk reed, that's a good idea. Just get the reed from the grass, then put it lightly on your lips and whistle," Jaggle explained.

"Oh really? That simple?" Milly asked. "I thought that we had to find a stick with holes on it, put the reed inside, and start playing it."

Link and Jaggle laughed at Mistique's comment. Link thought this is another thing that really attracted him to Mistique; she was funny. Like everyone else, she had her own moments of being funny. As they continued to laugh, she almost started laughing.

"No, seriously. I thought we _did_ have to," Mistique giggled slightly.

After laughing, Jaggle gave them good luck and went back to laying down on his back enjoying a day off from work. Link got the reed and put it to his lips lightly. The sound was not what he expected, instead of the normal sound a hawk makes, a violin like sound came out as he whistled. The violin sound continued, then a hawk came and perched itself on Link's arm. He looked at Mistique, her expression impressed, and grinned at her.

"Wow, what a call!" she exclaimed. "You did awesome!"

Link, once again, found himself blushing as Mistique beamed at him in admiration. He looked at the hawk, pointed at the monkey, and made it fly towards it. As soon as the hawk got to the monkey, it got the cradle from it and flew back to Link. Though the monkey got a bit frightened, it had let go of the cradle and swung away on a nearby vine. Mistique caught the cradle and the hawk flew away. Link turned his attention to his best friend and she said that they should return the cradle back to Uli.

When they got to Uli, she still seemed to be looking at the stream hoping her cradle will show up floating as she finished washing clothes. Mistique called her and she turned to them. Uli's face light up with happiness when she saw her cradle held by Link. Uli got up, with Mistique's help, to thank them both.

"Oh my goodness, I really want to thank you both for helping me find the cradle," Uli said happily. "I don't want to bother you again, but can you help me carry it back to my home please?"

Link smiled at Uli and agreed to. The three of them walked towards Uli and Rusl's home, and when they got there, Link put down the cradle. Uli once again thanked them and remembered something.

"Oh yes, I remembered something I was supposed to give you guys!" Uli said as she remembered. She went inside her home and got two objects nearby the door and gave them to Link and Mistique. The two objects were fishing rods used to fish. Link and Mistique thanked her and said goodbye.

"Wow, fishing rods!" Mistique said with an enthusiastic smile. "I can't wait to learn how to fish!"

"Yeah, me too Mistique," Link said happily. "Oh look there's Bo, let's say hello."

Bob was the chief village and Mistique was grateful to him for taking her in the village. He was standing outside his house where probably Ilia, his daughter, was working on a project of her own. They approached Bo and greeted him.

"Oh hey both of you," Bo greeted. "Taking a break from work you guys? That's good, you should have a day off every now and then don't you agre-"

"HELP! GOAT ON THE RUN! SOMEONE STOP IT!" Fado bellowed from the ranch.

Without thinking, Link got into defense position to try and stop the goat. As soon as the goat came charging, Link slid back but was able to grab its horns, turn around with it and threw it back a foot from where it came from. The goat gave a small grunt, rose up slowly and headed back to the ranch. Link turned back to Bob and Mistique both of their expressions extremely impressed.

"Good job Link, not only is that position of sword fighting defense, but also of sumo wrestling," Bo said proudly. "I should know huh?" he added winking at them.

Link grinned at Bob and thanked him. Later, they had to leave so they waved goodbye to Bo to leave. As they walked towards to the general store, Link kept noticing Mistique staring at him with a bashful look. As he noticed this, he began to stare back, his expression more shy than hers, and he began to recite his words to confess his feelings toward her right there, right now, feeling it was the right time.

**-Mistique's Thoughts-**

Since Mistique had seen Link wrestle that goat, something had triggered her inside. She already wanted to confess how she felt right here right now! She couldn't help but keep staring at Link over and over again. Mistique in her mind tried to figure out the right words to tell Link and the right reaction for her, either after Link was left speechless or he felt the same way. She just hoped this would turn out okay.

-**Link's Thoughts-**

Link finally found the words to tell Mistique, so he stopped walking. Mistique was surprised as they had come to a halt, but she too had the right words in her mind.

"Um, Milly?"

"Um, Link?"

They both had spoken at the same time. They laughed and Link had agreed to let Mistique go first since he had momentarily forgotten the words he was going to say. Fortunately, he had remembered quickly enough, but Mistique had already begun to talk.

"Link...I've known you for a long time already so I-I was just going to say that I umm..."she began slowly.

_Please, tell me you feel the same way... I like you alot... _Link thought to himself, begging this moment would come out all right and not something bad.

Mistique stopped speaking for a split second before looking down and stammered her words quietly. But before she could put her head up, Link automatically lifted her chin gently. Her sparkling grey eyes glistened in the sunlight as they made contact with Link's eyes and this made Link forget everything occurring in his mind. Mistique tried to read Link's expression, but she couldn't figure out what he was thinking, and all she could do was gaze back into his eyes. Link seemed to be lost for words and didn't know what to say to Mistique. Link, without knowing it, began to lean in closer to her. He also started feeling warm inside, especially as he leaned in. Mistique's face started leaning in too and both of their eyes started closing. But before their lips could even meet, they heard a loud, sad sob coming fom inside the store.

Both of them stayed in that position for moment before leaning apart. Link cleared his throat trying to make the heat inside of him go away. Mistqiue's face was a deep shade of scarlet and she gave a tiny cough also trying to clear away the warmth inside of her. Though the moment was ruined, and it was slightly awkward, they both beamed at each other.

"Why don't we go check who's crying yeah?" Link asked.

"Yeah let's go check Link," Mistique said.

As they walked in the store, each of them in their minds started blaming themselves for not reacting quicker or talking quicker, but their inner problems were drawn out by the deep sighing of Beth's mother, Sera.

"Oh hello Link, Mistique," Beth's mother greeted. She had a gloomy expression on her face, and her thick blond hair was falling from its bun. She wasn't even bustling about as she usually does every day, she was just sitting on the counter drinking milk from a bottle.

"Is there something wrong?" Mistique asked.

"Oh, it's just that my kitty cat has run away. Yesterday, we had fish for dinner, but before I could even cook the fish, little Pudding got a fish and was eating it. I scolded the poor kitty for eating our dinner, and I couldn't even find him this morning!" she explained. "Maybe I shouldn't even own a poor kitten anymore!" she wailed.

"Oh don't worry about it," Link said. "We'll find him for you."

Sera sighed and said, "Oh thank you children... Oh but you both aren't even children anymore, excuse me!"

Mistique reassured her that they'll find it, said goodbye to Sera and left. When they had left the store, Link suggested that they go around asking people if they had seen the "poor kitty". Mistique laughed and agreed. As they walked, they saw Beth's father, Hanch. He was standing by the boulder Link and Mistique had climbed up on; he was staring across to Jaggle's house. He was wiry man, slightly hunchbacked, and he had long dark brown hair. Link called him out and said hello, and Hanch turned and greeted them back.

"Oh hey you guys," Hanch said. "I just saw my wife's cat on the other side of Otis's house. It probably thinks it's going to catch a fish on its own, ha!" he added.

Link and Mistique exchanged amusing looks and thanked Hanch. They walked over the small bridge leading to Jaggle's house, and as they walked, Mistique picked up thirty rupees she had found on the ground. Link looked back at her and smiled at her; now they could also buy the slingshot the children really wanted to use and see. As they neared the back of Jaggle's house, Link saw the cat staring down at the water, looking though as maybe a fish would magically jump out into its mouth. Mistique laughed at Pudding and asked Link what they were going to do. Link thought for awhile and remembered the fishing rods given by Colin to them.

"Why don't we use our new fishing rods Colin gave us?" he asked.

"Good point, but how do we use them?" Mistique replied.

Link thought for a moment and examined the fishing rod, then he raised it up over his head and tossed it into the water. The little bob had begun floating and the string went down underwater. Mistique and Link began to observe what might happen, and as they watched, the fishing rod gave a small twitch and the bob went deeper in the water. Link immediately raised the fishing rod and slowly, they saw that Link had caught an eleven inch Greengill fish. Link grinned, but before he could get the fish, it fell from the hook and Pudding caught it. Pudding sprinted towards the store with the fish still and its mouth hearing it meow as it ran off.

"Why don't we go see if the kitten ate the fish with Beth's mom?" Mistique asked after a pause.

"Yes I think we should," Link replied

The two of them walked to the store through the same path and went through the store door. Once they went inside, they saw Beth's mother on the counter gazing happily at her kitten as it drank milk from its bowl.

"Oh did you see my little kitty? He caught a fish all by himself just to make it up for me!" Sera exclaimed with happiness. "I bet that's why you followed my little kitty to bring him home safe and sound. Thank you so much! Here you two have these two bottles, you can put whatver you want in them other than milk. It's a token of my appreciation to you two," she finished. Link took the two bottles and they both smiled and thannked Beth's mother for this.

But before they could leave, Mistique asked Sera, "Could I buy the slingshot, please?"

"Oh you naughty children! Aren't you two a little too old to be playing with slingshots?" she replied smiling at them. "Oh well I won't stop you from feeling like a child again. Thirty rupees please Mistique, oh and it comes with thirty pumpkin seeds."

Mistique gave her the money and she got the slingshot. Mistique thanked her and walked out from the store with Link. He asked her what she was planning on doing with that and Mistique told him, "How about we show the children this slingshot since they wanted it so badly?"

"Yeah that's really nice Mistique. Let's go to them right now," Link repiled smiling at her. They made their way towards their house, and on their way, they met up with Rusl. He waved at them and told them that he made something, a gift, for the two, and put it in their house. Link and Mistique exchanged looks of surprise and thanked Rusl with gratitude.

As they made their way to the house, once the children saw Mistique with the slingshot, they all came hurdling towards her trying to wrestle it out of her hands. Link and Mistique laughed as they tried to see how the slingshot might work around the area.

"Why don't we go see what Rusl left for us Mistique? I want to see it," Link said.

"Yes let's go see it!"

Link and Mistique ran to their house and climbed the ladder eagerly. Once they opened the door, two treasure chests stood in the middle of the room, as though they were waitng for Link and Mistique to show up. Each one took a treasure chest and went to open it. Link and Mistique crouched down to open the trunk and what they were about see, would make their journey even more anticipated than before. What was in those treasure chests, had made Link and Mistique go in awe once they saw the gift Rusl had given them...


	4. Chapter 4

As Link and Mistique opened up their treasure chests, they each took out a wooden sword, made by Rusl's own hands as a gift to them. The two of them exchanged looks of happiness and equipped their new swords on their backs. Both of them seemed excited with their brand new swords and headed outside with the children. The children still were playing at the front of the house but then they saw Link and Mistique coming out of the house with the wooden swords and all of them gathered around goggling at the sight of a weapon on Link and Mistique's backs. The best friends beamed at the children and they offered to show them a few skills to the group. All of the kids nodded eagerly in wait of the amazing skills about to be shown.

"Oh! You guys, can you do the one where you lock your target and swing your sword? Or the one where you charge your power up and strike your opponent, or-or the Hurricane, or when you just swing it…around?" Talo asked Link.

"Oh! Talo, I'm pretty sure both Link and Mistique have more important stuff to do, but if they want to," Beth said with hope looking at Link and Mistique. "They can show us those cool moves!"

Link and Mistique smiled at the children and agreed to show them the "cool moves" they knew thanks to their good friend Rusl. They showed off the moves for about ten minutes or so and every time, the kids would "Wow!" "Oh!" or "AWESOME!" when Link or Mistique would do the move. At the end, the children shouted amazement and Talo decided to be a swordsman on his own for now. They even forgot about the slingshot and left it on the ground giving Mistique a chance to pick it back and equip it.

The children continued to have fun pretending to be swordsmen, until they saw the monkey that Link and Mistique encountered earlier in the day. Talo's eyes watched in excitement and began to chase the monkey with his toy sword out of the Ordon area. His brother and Beth shouted to him to wait, and followed him. Mistique's eyes widened and Link gasped aloud. They reacted immediately and got Epona and Helio from their spot. Colin was still there watching the scene and offered to tell his father of what just happened, and he ran to the village.

Link took lead with Epona and followed the trail the children took. They met up with Beth first who was near the pond and she said, "I tried to stop Talo! But he just ignored me and ran away!"

"It's okay, we'll get him back," Mistique told her.

The two friends continued their search and found Malo a little bit beyond the bridge leading to the Faron Woods. He said the same thing and told them the path that Talo took, still chasing the monkey. Link headed towards the Faron Pond and turned to the left to an opening that lead to a small and dark cave. He stopped, and once Mistique saw, she stopped as well. The opening was too narrow for their horses to go through and was so dark that neither of them could see even with light from the outside. Neither seem to have an idea of where to go, until Mistique saw a path heading to the right where a house lay.

They followed it, stopped so they could get off their horses, and went up to a young man sleeping on a chair in front of a campfire. Link poked him to see if he would wake, and young man jumped up from his chair. His eyes shot awake looking around wildly as though a ghost had startled him. He had brown hair, shaped into an afro that had a bird's nest in it, he had a thin body, was shirtless and had purple shorts on.

"Whoa! You guys scared me!" he said to them. "I was having a little nap like I do every day," he continued telling Mistique and Link.

"You guys have those funny clothes on, that one color sash tied around your waist like the Ordon Village," the young man said noticing their clothing.

"Please help us," Link said. "We have to get through the cave to help our friend, but it's way too dark to see in."

"Oh, sure I'll help," the young man told them. "My name is Coro, by the way. I run an oil lamp business to travelers that want to get through the cave. I thought giving out free lamps would help my business more, so here you are Ordon Guy and Ordon Girl," Coro said handing them two lamps. "It's already filled with oil, but if you want more oil, then you're gonna have to buy more oil from me or find oil somewhere esle, usually in random pots filled with a gold liquid... Well just follow that path and hopefully you'll find your friend," he finished.

Mistique and Link thanked him and set off to the cave. They left Helio and Epona near the Faron Pond and finally, lit their lamps to go into the cave. In the cave, the light helped lead the way, the light even help burn away the spider webs in the way of the path. The only thing that was dangerous was fighting the small monsters like rats or bats that tried to hurt Link or Mistique.

"Hey Link, there's ruppees and these hearts coming out when we defeat these guys," Milly noticed picking up the hearts and money left on the ground. The heart when touched, made them feel strong and with energy again. They decided to keep a lookout for these hearts wherever they go now.

Once they reached the end of the cave, a new way had formed. Outside were huge trees that are too tall for human to climb, and the branches covered the sunlight, making the area a little dark. A long bridge leading to a gate at the end, was completely demolished making Link and Milly travel on the ground below the broken bridge. As they were traveling to the gate, they saw creatures that they have never seen before. They looked like small sized trolls that were purple, long arms, and had clubs with them. One of them saw Mistique, and came after her, raising its club over its head, but she reacted fast. She took out the wooden sword that was Rusl's present, and began attacking at the creature. She slashed her sword over and over again till the troll collapsed on the floor and disappeared leaving a couple of hearts and ruppees behind from its defeat.

Link had watched in amazement at Mistique for being so strong and quick. She noticed him watching her and giggled as Link turned bright red. Trying to calm himself down, Link noticed a map on the floor. He picked it up, examined it, and noticed it was a map of the area. He saw a red dot that was inside a small cave nearby. Mistique told him that they should go and investigate it to see if it was anyhting important to find Falo. Link agreed with her and followed the map to the cave.

They entered the cave and saw two fire poles with a blank space between them. Mistique and Link looked around for some kind of key but they encountered those bats that tried to attack them. They took out their swords and hit those bats as long as it took. Once the bats were defeated, the fire glew more lumniously making a treasure chest appear. Link went over to the chest, opened it, and got out a key. Then they went back outside and raced to the gate.

The gate led to a new path and in front of them, leaning against the other side, was a large bridge. Mistique and Link stopped and stared at it since finding a bridge leaning against the opposite end was extremely strange. Getting back to focus, they continued their way and headed to the right. On that path, they saw a huge tower of a tree that looked like a big mansion, and had an entrance leading up to it.

They followed the path leading towards the tower tree, and saw Talo and the female monkey trapped in different cages. They quickly went up to them, but before they could free either of them, the troll monsters jumped out of nowhere and began to attack. Link and Mistique already had their swords out and they too attacked back at them. Swords were swung and clubs thrown till the trolls were finally defeated. Link went over to the cages, stood in the position of the Hurricane, swung his sword around and Talo and the monkey were freed. The monkey squeaked in gratitude to both Link and Mistique and went to go find its companions. Talo seemed thankful too, and went to hug the heroes in a tight hug.

Talo told them about the capture. He was chasing the monkey, all the way to the Faron Woods, and was going to stop to go back home, until those trolls took hold of him. The monkey tried to defend him, but they also captured her. The trolls took them to the dark cave, the locked gate and finally here, where the trolls put them in cages. Talo seemed really scared and did not want to admit it, so Mistique suggested they go back home.

"Hey you guys," Talo said to them after walking for awhile and stopping at the place where they left their horses. "Can you not tell my parents about this? Please, I'd rather not worry my mom, and not get my dad angry at me..."

"Don't worry Talo," Link said. "We won't tell, promise."

"Promise," Milly added.

He smiled, and he sprinted off to to the village. Before getting their horses, Rusl showed up and congragulated them both.

"Good job rescuing your little friend," he said. "I knew I made the right decision picking you both for the journey to Hyrule. You guys are going to survive quite well and with alot of skill from what Colin told me," he added smiling, but his expression changed to a grim one. "You saw those monsters didn't you? I have a feeling something is going on in this world... It's just not the same one anymore... It's just going to be a journey you'll never forget... I know you two will fight those creatures and help the world somehow," he finished smiling. Rusl then waved goodbye and left, leaving Mistique and Link to wonder what their adventure will bring. They found their horses, and began to ride back home in silence...

Once they were at their home, they left Helio and Epona in their little place to rest and found Colin waiting for them. He was still looking the same, but had a new look in his eye that read admiration. He smiled at Link and Mistique and said, "Wow, I can't believe that you guys saved Talo and the little monkey! That was so amazing!"

Link and Mistique beamed at him warmly, making him smile back. Finally, Colin had to leave and waved goodbye. As he left, Link suggested they go get their stuff ready for tomorrow. Mistique agreed, and they went to their house and the two looked around for stuff, and began packing slowly.

Finally, after a moment of being quiet, Link said, "Well, this journey is going to go great Milly!"

"Yeah! It is! We will have a lot of fun!" she replied trying to sound positive.

The two grinned at each other and continued packing. Both started thinking of their plan to finally confess their true feelings for one another. But after finishing packing, they got into their beds not wanting to go to sleep. The journey was just too exciting for them both to be sleeping. And soon, both closed their eyes and fell into the sleep, dreaming of the amazing adventure they were both going to have, and the one that will change their lives, forever...


	5. Chapter 5

The day had come at last... Link and Mistique and gotten up extra early and had joined Fado on the ranch one last time before departing to Hyrule. The two were looking up at the clouds and admiring the scenery of the ranch before they left for the journey until Fado called them over to wrap up early and say one last goodbye as well. But today Fado had decided to test their skills in herding up the goats, and they were better than usual! Link and Mistique had finished up five minutes earlier than they had in previous times.

"Wow! I am impressed! Y'all have gone so much better! You two make the best workin' pair in history! I sure will miss you both," Fado said proudly.

Link and Mistique smiled at him one last time before departing. They said goodbye to Fado and left to meet with Bo. But somehow, racing got the best of both of them since the two loved to race against each other on their horses a lot.

"Hey Link, race ya to the bottom of the hill yeah?" Mistique asked with mischief in her voice.

"You bet Mist!" Link replied excitedly.

Both Link and Mistique got their horses ready and the two sprinted away wanting to beat each other. Link fell behind as he jumped the fence with Epona and Mistique got ahead in the race. Once they got to the end of the hill, Mistique jumped off Helio and she smiled at Link as he came into view.

"Nice job beating me," he said.

"Better get your racing together so you can beat me!" Mistique said jokingly.

Link grinned at her and began talking about their journey together. Soon, Bo and Ilia had come to say their last goodbyes to the two heroes.

"Well, I wish both of you luck," Bo said and Ilia went to go with Epona and Helio also say goodbye. "Now, I don't want to delay you; that would be a bad view of Ordon for the Royal family."

"Wait," Ilia said suddenly looking at a spot near Epona's hoof. "She's hurt! How did this happen?" she said looking at Link and Mistique.

Link bit his lip and showed guilt in his face.

"Link how could you be so careless with her? Where you jumping fences again?" Ilia cried out.

"It wasn't just him. It was me too. I'm sorry Ilia," Mistique said with guilt as well.

"You two need to be more careful! Your horses feel pain as much as we do!" she said glaring at Link and Mistique.

"N-now Ilia," the mayor said. "No need to get upset they just-"

"Father! You should be the one coming down on them! You're the mayor!"

Bo looked taken back by what his daughter said, and he joined Link and Mistique in their guilt.

Ilia turned around, took Epona's and Helio's reins and said, "I'm taking them to the pond to cool them down."

The mayor suddenly lifted his head and tried to stop Ilia but he was too late. Bo told them to try following her and calm her down so the journey could not be delayed and Ilia could come back. Link and Mistique nodded and headed off in the direction where Ilia went. Once they were in front their house, Link and Mistique noticed Colin at the entrance. Mistique noticed his guilt and went up to him to see if anything was wrong with him.

"Hey you guys," Colin said. "Um, if you want to follow Ilia, Talo and Malo are not going to let you through," pointing out the way to the pond blocked by Talo, Malo and Beth.

"We'll see," Link told Colin. "Don't worry Colin."

Link, Mistique and Colin went up to Talo and he said, "Oh hey you guys!" He looked at Colin and said, "Thanks alot Colin! We got such a scolding last night!"

"I thought it would never end..." Malo added.

"Anyway, hey Link can I borrow your sword? Please? I know you want to get to Ilia and I'll let you pass if you lend me your sword!" Talo begged Link.

Link sighed and took out his sword and gave it to Talo. But before Talo ran off, his little brother demanded Mistique's sword, and she reluctantly took out her sword too and gave it to Malo. The three children ran off and began playing with the swords on the scarecrow. Colin then said he would go on ahead to see if he could talk to Ilia.

"Let's go Link," Mistique said holding out her hand to him.

Smiling, he took it and the small light forming up as they ran. At the entrance to Ordon Pond, the gate was locked and Ilia was on the other side. She still refused to let Link or Mistique in and Colin was still trying to convince her to open the door.

"I'm sorry," Colin said. "I'll stay here and try some more. Go try to find another entrance to the pond, I've heard of a secret entrance," he told them.

Link and Mistique understood and headed back looking for the entrance they had seen a few times before. They looked around the surroundings hoping to find a cave or a path, and finally, Link noticed a small opening hole to their left and pointed at it. Mistique saw it and said that that might be the secret path Colin said. They crawled in one by one, and followed its way.

"Ugh, my knees hurt," Mistique groaned after a moment.

"Just hold on," Link replied. "I see a light and hear the water..." he added.

The two got to the end of the tunnel, and got up. They saw Colin had gotten in with Ilia and was talking to her. Ilia looked a bit shocked and said, "...I had no idea of the details of Talo's kidnapping..."

Link and Mistique stepped in the water startling her. Ilia turned around, saw Link and Mistique, then turned to Epona and Helio but both horses neighed, shook their heads making Ilia step back and sigh.

"So you two still prefer your masters over me huh?" Ilia told the horses. "Well, fortunately the injury isn't too serious and Epona could go on the journey. Just take care of her and she'll be alright..." she added and faced her two friends. "Just promise me something you two, please."

Link and Mistique nodded. They didn't want to hurt their best friend at all.

"Don't do anything reckless. Just come home safely..." Ilia told them.

"Don't worry Ilia," Mistique said.

"We promise," Link added.

But soon that moment was ruined suddenly. A huge, green monster just bursted through the gate riding a giant warthog with accomplices at his side. They rushed in the sending arrows flying everywhere. Ilia had tried to run away, but an arrow barely missing her back was able to slash across the side of her stomach knocking her unconscious. Link and Milly had taken a moment to do anything and rushed to Ilia, but the huge monster had raised its club, whacked them over the head making them unconscious as well. Epona and Helio were taken by one of them holding their reins toughly, and Colin was also knocked out and taken by the monsters. The monsters left to the village to find more of their victims nearby...

After a few minutes, Link and Mistique woke up suddenly remembering the scene. They sprinted to the Faron Woods to see if they could catch up and rescue Ilia and Colin. But at the entrance, a big black wall was in between the entrance to the Faron Woods and they stopped abruptly. They stood there about to stare at it, and before a few seconds had passed, two giant black hands took hold of them, dragged them inside, as they gave a terrible scream.

"LINK!" Mistique shouted.

"MISTIQUE!" Link bellowed back.

On the other side, Link and Mistique were being held by their throats by a huge black and strange monster, completely different from the ones that attacked Ilia and Colin. As they struggled to get free out of the grip of the monsters, they noticed a bit of the inside of the Faron Woods; it looked as if a strong sunset had set over it with small black squares were floating up from the ground. And the sensation and aura the monsters and the area was giving off, was not friendly...

Soon, Link's and Mistique's triforce mark , gave the brightest flash light they ever have ever given. Then, with a sharp cut off, the light caused the monsters to let go of them, and making them back off as well. Link struggled to get up and go to Mistique but something was causing him pain throughout his entire body. He tried to open his eyes and saw Mistique's blurry figure that showed she had trouble getting up and was on all fours like Link was. Everything was forgotten, and Link could barley even make out where he was and how they got their because of the tremendous amount of pain. Then, both their hearts began beating faster, and the pain became too unbearable for them. The two best friends then gave a scream of torturing pain, and their bodies changed to a wolf form... All they felt was the strange sensation of their body going numb, and the two fell to the ground unconscious, forgetting everything that was going on in their minds... The monsters had come back and they slowly dragged Link and Mistique to an unknown place away from their home and about to find out the meaning behind the marks on their hands, with the path they were chosen to follow...


	6. Chapter 6

_Link! Please wake up! I doubt you can understand who's barking at you… Please somehow read my thoughts! Link wake up! I can't believe we turned into this… I hope everyone's safe._

Link's eyes slowly fluttered open. He saw his surroundings blurry, but he was able to recognize Mistique's voice. Once Link's sight had gotten better, his eyes shot open at the sight in front of him. There was a beautiful white wolf panting in front, and he tried to jump back but realized he was chained up. To add more to his shock, he saw not his hand chained up, but a _paw_. He saw a small pool of water nearby and looked at his reflection… He too was a wolf with his dark blue eyes staring back at him… But he was a beastly form of a wolf with a black mane and his bottom was white… Link looked up at the other wolf and saw it looked gentler, and it had grey eyes… There was something its forehead like his as well, and it too was chained up.

_Oh Link, I wish I could talk to you! But I doubt we'll be able to at all… It's going to be a lot of barking to your ears._

That voice! Could it be Mistique? Link looked around for the source of her echo, but when he looked at the white wolf again, he saw the familiar necklace he gave to his best friend of a small fang tied around the neck of the animal.

_Mistique it's you! _ Link thought to himself.

The white creature jerked back in surprise. _Did I just hear Link? _Mistique's voice said.

Link figured out that they could communicate with each other by their thoughts!

_Yeah, you heard me. _Link thought. _Where are we?_

The place that they were in was some kind of jail cell, and the aura of the place was like the one they had felt at the Faron Woods.

Mistique's face showed curiosity, and barked a full sentence and Link understood it perfectly well too, even though her words echoed more slowly… Each bark meant one word!

_Link… I… Don't… Know… Can… You… Understand Me?..._

Link nodded, but before he barked back, they heard a giggle.

_What's that?_ They both thought.

The giggling came back and they looked at the doorway of the cell, and saw an imp with a bit stone helmet covering one eye, bright yellow-orange ponytail, and its small body showed strange markings.

Link immediately stood in front of Mistique, and growled at the creature who started smirking at them both.

"I found you two," the creature said in a high pitched voice. "Ooh and aren't you scary!"

Mistique stood in a defensive position and glared at the creature.

"I saw you two communicating," it added. "Too bad I can't understand your wolfy language! Well, if you two started being nicer, then I could help…"

Link and Mistique stood up straight again hoping to really find a way out.

"Ah that's much better!" it said. She inched closer, and patted the two of them rather hard and Link began glaring at it again. Mistique tried to bite it, but the female (at least it looked like one) thing flew back, giggled again and formed a magical ball and when she cut it off, Link and Mistique's chain's were torn.

Just then, the creature flew back more, and flew through the bars. "If you can get over here, I'll help you out!"

Link then saw a broken box and completely tore it up and found a small dirt hole. He saw Mistique come over and dug through the hole to the other side, and Link followed her example.

The creature was now gone, and when the two heroes were about to run, the creature fell on Link's back as though he were a horse!

"I guess you aren't so stupid after all!" she giggled. "I'll help you guys out, but you'll have to do EXACTLY as I say. Alright? Now get moving!" She hit Link's side and he whimpered in pain as Mistique growled dangerously at the thing on her best friends back.

They began to go through the maze of tunnels and slowly, they got adjusted to their new wolf selves. The creature was having a lot of fun bossing them around, and seemed to be enjoying herself. And she acted so indifferent when they saw horrible rat creatures, and bat things that attacked them. Even those ugly giant birds! But she did explain the spirits of the soldiers they saw, and how Link and Mistique could see them with their newfound senses that animals had! But they also wondered why _they _weren't spirits, but animals instead.

Up on the roof, after getting away from the giant birds, Link slowly began to suspect where they actually were… They climbed through the tower and went upstairs. They saw a hooded figure. Link growled at it, but the figure was startled and Link stopped and looked up at the figure.

"Midna!"

The creature who was Midna on Link's back giggled and said, "You remembered my name! What an honor!" She giggled.

She looked at the two wolves. "So these are the ones you were looking for?"

"They're not exactly what I had in mind, but they'll do," Midna sighed.

The hooded woman looked at Mistique and Link's chains and apologized for them being imprisoned.

"The poor dears have no idea where they are or what's happening!" Midna said smirking. "You at least owe them that much! Twilight Princess!" She giggled.

The woman looked down and began her story. "Listen carefully… This was once the land where the gods hid their power. This was once the Kingdom of Hyrule… But it was transformed into something else by the king that rules the twilight. It has been turned into a world ruled by creatures who shun the light."

She went on explaining how the king made his way to the world of light and attacked Hyrule castle. He made Princess Zelda decide between surrendering or dying and killing the residents of the kingdom. Princess Zelda surrendered to protect her people and how the twilight shadow was cast here, and made the people into spirits, but they were unaware of it.

"All of the people know is fear… A nameless fear…" she whispered. "I am still its princess though…"

Link and Mistique's eyes widened as the figure took of its hood and showed who she really was…

"I am Zelda."

"Don't look so sad!" Midna said sliding off Link's back. "We like living in the twilight."

Zelda looked at the imp. "Midna this is no time to fool around. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?"

Midna floated in the air and shrugged.

"Time is short," Princess Zelda said, directing it at Link and Mistique. "The guard will come to check soon. You must leave here quickly."

They both nodded and left the room. As they were sprinting downstairs, Midna held Link's head back painfully and suggested another way.

"The guard sure is on time…" She looked around and noticed the window. They climbed up and quickly left out of sight.

"Well do you understand now?" Midna said smirking again. "Well, it's time to let you go now, but are you forgetting about your friends?"

Mistique and Link gasped and wanted to save them… "If you want to save them, you'll both have to do exactly as I say again, and act like my faithful servants!"

Link and Mistique were about to protest through barks of course, but they suddenly felt the feeling of relaxation as they froze and they caught the last glimpse of Midna's smirking face as they were being transported to a place that Midna would surprise them with. 


	7. Chapter 7

Link and Mistique were warped to the Ordon Pond. They smelled in the familiar smell, and suddenly heard Midna's voice talking to them.

"Oh that's right!" she said and the two friends looked around for her since she was no longer on Link's back.

"I forgot to tell you that even though you just left the dark realm, your both still in your wolf form. Why is that?" She giggled and Link and Mistique kept searching for her. "See you later!"

They both looked at each other and shrugged. But when they had barely taken a few steps out of the Ordon Pond, Midna's voice spoke again.

"So," she said and her figure emerged from their own shadows. She giggled and continued. "Did you guys think I disappeared? Just don't go running off to save your friends, because you need help from someone from the Twilight Realm to get you through all the shadow beasts and do some things before we get Twilight Curtain. Which by the way is me. So right now, I need a sword and a shield for both of you. So get moving! Come on don't waste time!"

Midna's shadowy figure went back to being Link and Mistique's own shadow. They looked at each other again and Mistique asked, _So do we go to the village?_

Link looked towards the path leading to the small civilization. _Let's go, _he thought. _The swords that were supposed to be for the Princess are still there… Hopefully we'll not be seen._

Mistique nodded her white head, and they headed to the village. Along the way, they fought a couple of monsters, and when they had defeated them, they heard a squeaky voice call them

_Wait! _ They turned around and saw a squirrel talking to them. _Thank you for chasing off those monsters. More of them came and kidnapped the children here and the humans have been worried. But I know you two aren't evil… You smell like the trees around here that have been here for a long time. If you want any animals' help, just use your senses and call out to the nearest ones! _It squeaked again, and scurried off between the trees by their house.

Link and Mistique then entered the village and shuddered at the eerie aura that was around the whole village. They had barely passed by a boulder, when Beth's father shouted hysterically.

"YOU!" HE BELLOWED. "MORE OF YOUR KIND CAME AND TOOK MY DAUGHTER… I'M SORRY BETH FOR YOUR PATHETIC FATHER! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!" He whistled on a Hawk Reed and a hawk came and attacked the pair. They quickly got away and then the cat of Beth's household came and told them to scare the frightened man from behind. They followed its instructions, and hesitated before scaring off Hanch. The hawk also came and apologized and quickly taught them to howl the song in their wolf form.

As the hawk flew off, and the two friends jumped into a grassy area near the carpenter's house, they overheard Bo and Talo and Malo's father talking about the location of the swords. "Russl is too injured to do anymore… Let's take the sword and go find any trace of the children!" the mayor said.

"Yeah!" Talo and Malo's father agreed and when Mistique and Link stood up to try and communicate, the two adults got extremely scared.

"No good! Run!" They both ran off, but Mistique and Link had gotten all the information that they needed.

_We must look scary! _Link thought as Mistique gave a wolfish grin.

"Go on!" Midna said coming out of their shadow. "Find the swords and shields!"

_I'll find the shields _Mistique thought._ I've seen them whenever I babysat Talo and Malo._

Link nodded and thought, _I'll find the swords. Russl must keep it in his house. _The two of them went their ways to find the items necessary. Mistique, after climbing the roofs, was able to sneak into the carpenter's house and get the two shields, and after avoiding a badly wounded Russl, Link dug a hole through the house, and got the swords on Russl's sofa.

_I shouldn't tell Russl he tried to attack me… _Link thought. When they met up again, Mistique, hearing his thoughts, nudged him with her head, and gave him a sympathetic look that meant it was going to be alright in the end.

"You two can actually concentrate when you put something on your mind!" Midna said emerging from the shadows again. "Now that you guys got those things, it's time we go back to the woods where you first transformed."

The two wolves gave a nod, and began to the Faron Woods. They were barely passing by the Ordon Spring when a weak echo called out to them…

"Wait… Come…To my spring…"

Reluctantly, Mistique went into the spring and Link followed. They came to an abrupt halt when strange shaped stones dropped out of the sky, surrounding them with a red force field.

"Beware…" the voice said. "A shadow being… It approaches…"

Link looked up and saw a strange, eerie looking black creature dropping out of a dark hole in the sky and landed in front of them… Mistique took action, and jumped at the creature before it could attack Link. Link also attacked the shadow being and it was defeated a moment later.

Once the creature was defeated, the stones surrounding the water suddenly started glowing. It grew brighter and brighter, till a glowing ball emerged from the waters. Link and Mistique watched in amazement as the glowing ball took shape of an Ordon Goat and stared at the two heroes.

"O brave youth…" the goat said. I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule by the gods… I am Ordona."

"The black being you slayed," Ordona continued. "Was a shadow beast that came to take the power of light I wield.

Link and Mistique listened, as Ordona explained how many more beasts had gone to the other light spirits around Hyrule and stolen the power that they held as well. The kingdom seemed, to the best friends, to be coming some kind of cursed dark realm.

"If nothing is done, then the whole world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight. To revive the light that will save the world, you must help the three lost spirits who have lost their lights. Only you two are capable of redeeming that… You still not know your true power…" Ordona said.

Link and Mistique's jaws dropped and seemed too shocked to even remember how to move.

"Those who transform in the twilight cannot be transformed back," Ordona continued as Link and Mistique's hopes pummeled to nothing."Unless… You go back to the Faron Woods and retrieve the light for the spirit there… You may be able to go back to your original form… "

Ordona suddenly grew extremely bright, and diminished into the night air…The spring stopped glowing and all was silent…

_Let's go _Mistique thought as she looked at Link. He gave a nod, and replied, _Let's… I wanna know more about this, and save our friends and the world…_

They began to head back to the Faron Woods where they were first transformed into the wolves they now where. Once they reached the rocky trench, they looked up at the black wall of the twilight they now knew about. Midna then came out of the best friends' shadow.

"Want me to let you into the twilight?" she asked, as she floated. "You just might not be able to get back to your own world!"

Link and Mistique nodded, determined to get back their friends to the safety of their home. Midna went into the wall, and out emerged a glowing hand, unlike the one that grabbed them earlier and pulled them into the twilight.

As they began to walk, Midna began to play with their weapons.

"Hmph!" she said. "So these are the weapons you use in your world?" She began to swing the sword and Mistique protested with her barks.

_Hey don't do that! You'll kill us!_ However, Midna took no notice of this.

"You really think this will slay the creatures of the dark?" she asked as Link began to growl. "I won't use 'em, but I'll hang on to them." She put them away who knows where. "Well a promise is a promise, but in exchange for my help you'll need to gather some things for me…"

Midna looked around for the source of a faint song… "Look I can't tell you all the details right now, but you gotta look for the spirit! That's the lamentation of a spirit who lost its light, so hurry up! Don't blame me for the fate of your world and you don't hurry up!" she smirked and yawned lazily.

Mistique showed her teeth as she was ordered by the imp on Link's back to hurry up. Link nudged her gently and she calmed down. They began to go north, when the stones with strange markings trapped them again. However this time, three twilight monsters came out of the hole in the sky. Link and Mistique nodded at each other as Midna floated to safety and attacked a monster. They were about to attack the last one, when it gave a spine tingling shriek and the others revived! They began to run away, bewildered and Midna came to their aid.

"What's the holdup?" she asked. "You have to take them out all at once or the last one will revive the others! I'll help, just bring your enemies closer, and I'll expand your energy field to take them out."

When the monsters closed in, the energy field was expanded and both friends were able to attack the monsters all together. They headed to the spring, and saw a faint light floating over it…

_That must be the spirit _Mistique thought as she looked at Link.

He nodded. _Come on. Let's help._

They went to the glowing light, and it spoke to them more faintly than Ordona did.

"Please… These woods have changed…" it said. "Twilight has draped over the land… I am… a spirit of light… Blue-eyed and Grey-eyed beasts… Look…for my light… Gather the tears of light, and put them in this vessel…"

They got the vessel of tears and it spoke again. "The insects are invisible in this world as are the spirits and you must use your senses… Gather them, and return…to me… Gather…the insects…"

Link and Mistique nodded and sprinted off. They had already begun to get used to their "sixth" sense, and took advantage of it. With the map the spirit gave them, they were able to find the insects all over the place. In the path leading to Coro's house, in his house as well and saw he was a spirit, the opening to the dark cave, around the area where they first fought the monsters with their swords, and at the entrance of the forest temple where they rescued the monkey and Talo, and they even save the monkey's life is again!

_We got the tears! _Mistique thought as she looked at Link, her eyes full eagerness.

Link nodded and he gave her a wolfish smile. _Let's go back to the spirit!_

Midna seemed to be annoyed with their communication. "I wish you could include me in this too! Ugh, whatever… Let's just go back to the spirit and get light back to your precious world then."

She giggled and Mistique began to snarl and show her teeth but calmed down and they headed back to the spirit of the Faron Woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Link and Mistique quickly made their way back to the spirit of the Faron Woods. Once they gave back the Vessel of Light, the light meant to be in this world slowly emerged and the darkness vanished.

Midna then popped out of the shadows and said, "Aww it was getting so nice in the twilight. What is so great about a world covered in light?" She giggled again and went back to the shadows of Link. Just then, a great ball of light emerged from the pond and slowly floated into the air. Out of the ball of light, came out the spirit of the woods: A monkey (still clutching on to the ball of light), with a long tail and at its end was a giant stinger similar to a scorpion's.

"My name is Faron," the spirit said. "I am one of the spirits that dwell in Hyrule… By the order of the Goddesses, I protect these woods."

Faron continued to speak to Link and Mistique. "O brave youths… You two transform into Blue-eyed and Grey-eyed beasts in the curtain of twilight while others are spirits… That was a sign that the powers of the Chosen Ones rest within you and they are finally awakening. Look at your awakened form…"

Link and Mistique looked down at themselves and realized that they were not wolves anymore; they were now human and wearing clothes. Link wore a green tunic with long brown protective fingerless gloves, brown boots, a white long sleeve undershirt, and a green hat on his head. Mistique wore a green tunic that looked a bit like Link's but it was more feminine; the tunic separated into two pieces. The top would have revealed her bellybutton if she had not been wearing a white long sleeve underneath, the bottom looked more like a skirt and she too had white leggings, brown boots and brown fingerless gloves. Mistique, however, wore no hat and her black hair was let down loose in half a ponytail. The two of them were also wearing their shields and swords on their backs.

As the two of them examined their clothing, Faron continued speaking. "The tunics you wear once belonged to the ancient heroes chosen by the gods… Their powers are yours now… It is the true power that slept within you. You are Link and Mistique… Hero and Maiden chosen by the gods…"

Link and Mistique stared at the spirit. Now that they were getting closer to the truth, they couldn't help but feel very overwhelmed by this… Faron continued explaining how there was a forbidden power in a temple somewhere in the woods and how it cannot be touched by person who dwells in the light.

"That is why you must match the shadow king's power," Faron finished. "Go to the temple deep in the woods."

With that, the spirit vanished into thin air. The two heroes then looked at each other. Link tried not to stare at Mistique's beauty, and Mistique seemed to have felt the same thing as they looked a little shy.

Finally, Midna came back from her shadow and spoke to them. "So you two are the chosen heroes! THAT'S why you turned into beasts! What a shame… What if you'd have to wander the rest of eternity as a spirit and not know what is going on! Eee hee hee! So what do you guys want to do?"

"Head to the temple," the friends said together.

"Well isn't that convenient?" Midna smirked. "I was about to head there myself! Okay look… You two want to help your friends, right? Well, maybe they're there at the temple waiting for your guys' rescue… Well, good luck Mr. and Mrs. Important Heroes! See you later!"

Midna waved goodbye and went back to her place in the shadows. The two heroes then looked at each other and nodded as an agreement for them to start heading to the forest temple. As they went through the path leading to the dark cave, they battled some monster plants that were a bit frightening. As they reached the gate blocking the cave, they saw that the gate was locked.

"Let's go with Coro," Misitque said. "Maybe he knows something about the gate."

Link nodded so they went to Coro's house. As they got there, Coro was surprised.

"Huh? …Oh it's the Ordonians! I didn't recognize you two with those clothes on! Anyways," he added. "Things have changed… There are more monsters around here, and I had to close the gate…"

There was a moment of silence before he continued as he watched them intently. "But you two want to go back right? Well…you two looked geared up for it! So here you go!"

Coro gave Link and Mistique the key and wished them luck as they began their destination to the temple. The two friends went through the cave and slayed every monster in the cave without any problem. Unfortunately, once they reached the end of the cave, they saw that the deeper side of the forest was in some kind of dense purple fog.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Mistique asked taking out her lantern.

"I'm not sure…" he replied, taking out his lantern as well. "But I have a feeling it is. Let's just watch our step."

Mistique nodded and the two began to walk towards the purple fog when suddenly, a familiar monkey came and stole the lanterns. Link and Mistique looked at the monkey, bewildered at the sudden action. The female monkey with the lanterns on a wooden stick, beckoned the two heroes into the fog.

"What's with the monkey?" Midna asked coming out of the shadows. "You idiots! While you were staring at Miss Beauty Queen and you daydreaming about Mister Hero, the monkey stole your lanterns! Well start following it! I'm sure it can be helpful."

"L-Let's follow the monkey Link," Mistique said blushing, though barely visible.

"Yeah," Link replied, also blushing. "I think it's a good idea."

So the two heroes followed the monkey. As they continue walking further, the monkey would wave around the lanterns and the fog would slowly back off. They continued walking with the monkey leading the way. Monsters then began to show up, so Link and Mistique took out the Ordon Swords and slashed at any monster threatening them. After about fifteen minutes, they finally made it to the other gate. The monkey then dropped the lanterns on the floor and ran through the gate. Unfortunately, the monkey had wasted all of the oil in the lanterns.

Link and Mistique then went through the gates and saw that they were now nearing the temple. A couple of the purple trolls had come so Mistique and Link quickly got in their fighting stance and attacked the trolls with the techniques Rusl taught them. They eliminated the two trolls and at that moment, a colorful bird with an afro squawked a thank you. They continued making their way to the temple when they saw two animals locking their path…

They were two golden wolves with glowing red eyes. The wolf on the left looked like a male and its appearance looked very fierce and intimidating. The one on the right, however, looked female with long eyelashes and its appearance looked calm, gentle but at the same time it looked strong and very powerful. As the two friends neared the wolves, the animals soon began to growl at them. Link and Mistique then quickly drew out their swords and got in a fighting stance as the wolves jumped on them and their vision immediately went black.

As Link and Mistique began stirring, they slowly got up and saw that they were not in Faron Woods anymore. They were in a place that was very foggy with what looked like Hyrule Castle, a strange stadium, a giant burning rock, and some floating rocks.

"Where are we Link?" Mistique asked looking around.

"I'm not sure…" Link replied also looking around.

The two then felt something was behind them. They quickly looked around and saw the two golden wolves sitting down and they seemed to have been waiting for them to wake up. As soon as the two heroes looked back, the two wolves howled and suddenly transformed. The male wolf turned into a warrior with a skeleton face with red eyes, and damaged armor with a gigantic sword. The female wolf had turned into a beautiful woman with long brown hair wearing a long green dress, and she too had red eyes but they looked gentle The woman also looked transparent as though she were a ghost and she also had a shield and a sword I her hand. The two warriors then raised their swords and eyed the two heroes.

Instinctively, Link and Mistique drew out their swords and attacked the two "wolves". However, the two warriors were too powerful and immediately threw Link and Mistique to the floor.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage," the male soldier said.

Link and Mistique got up from the floor and gave their attention to the two warriors before them.

The beautiful woman then smiled and added in a rather distant voice, "You two may be destined to be the heroes of legend."

"But in your current state, your power would disgrace the proud green of the heroes' tunics you wear," cut in the warrior. This slightly offended Link and Mistique and they couldn't help but look taken aback.

The two warriors then continued saying how they must use their courage to seek power so they can really become as powerful as the legendary heroes the world needs right now in the times of darkness.

"If you do find courage and wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it's facing," said the beautiful warrior. "Then both of you shall be worthy of the secrets we hold!"

"We shall now teach you the Hidden Skill," the zombie like warrior said. "The Ending Blow…"

"There are enemies who quickly recover from attacks even when they are stunned," the beautiful warrior said. "Therefore, the Ending Blow is a secret technique that can quickly end an enemy's breath before it rises up to strike again."

"You must quickly target the enemy when it lies on the floor stunned," added the warrior. "Then you must quickly leap into high air and deliver a final strike. Now, try it on us!"

Link and Mistique suddenly felt confused, but they chose to follow the warrior's instructions. Link clashed swords with the warrior, and Mistique clashed swords with the beautiful woman. They all got into fighting stance and the two heroes quickly attacked their opponents and delivered the Ending Blow with their swords. The warriors fell on their backs but they got up.

"Pinpoint strike," the warrior said bluntly. "Never look your opportunity! The first hidden skill has been passed on! But there are six other skills for you two to learn…"

"My dear," the beautiful woman said. She then closed her hand, and threw a shower of green, glittery dust at Mistique. Mistique didn't flinch, but continued to wait for the beautiful woman to speak. "Since you are the Maiden of the Triforce, you must know that the Goddesses are lending you some of their power… The first Power I passed on to you is the power to heal… If you two should ever feel weak from battle and cannot find any fairies to help you, you shall sing with your melodic voice and instantly heal."

Mistique nodded in understanding as the beautiful woman beamed at her. The warrior then spoke again. "Those skills are only for those who carry the blood of the heroes … The ones whose spirit is those of sublime beasts. Look for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the beast to awaken us again…"

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage," the two warriors said together. "Remember those words… Farewell!"

The mist suddenly began disappearing and Link and Mistique found themselves on the floor of the Faron Woods nearby the temple.

"Do you think they were the heroes from back then?" Link asked Mistique as they got up.

Mistique nodded. "I think so. I hope we can meet them again!"

He nodded in agreement. The two then looked at the temple and Link said, "Well, let's get going. We got friends and the world to save."

Mistique nodded her head once. "Right. Let's go Link!"

The two heroes then headed towards the temple ready to strike at any enemy and more ready as they realized this was the beginning of their new life.


End file.
